High School Life Sucks
by kaggieyashieluver
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are enemies untill one prank goes to far and kagomes going to make it real personal!lemons and fluff!
1. Red Bomb

"Oh i hate that inuyasha." Kagome yelled and cried down to the bathroom. "Im going to get that bastard if thats the last thing i do!!"

EARLY THAT DAY...

"Inuyasha dont do it she going to be super mad." Miroku warend his friend, "and if you make her mad songo is going to come after me and do we really want to make her mad?"

That wench deserves it, she walks around school likes she owns the place and she thinks she so smart but keh shes really stupid." Inuyasha slowly put a bucket of red paint into her locker.

KAGOME POV...

I wonder what the stupid Inuyasha and his lecher friend, Miroku, are up to. Last time i saw them they were coming out the art room. Maybe their doing an after school prodject? Anywas lets to eat lunch. Oh yea i brought my lunch today. Lets see my combination is...

* * *

**authors note**

**i kno lame story and cliffy but i promise it will get better and many more words!! o and i dont own inuyash and\or the gang i wish i didi thoug!!**


	2. pay back

KAGOME POV

What the... suddenly red paint came and splashed all over my outfit. One word came to mind when i realized what happen, Inuyasha. i ran down the hall in tears and anger. At that moment i swore reveng to that stupid jerk. As i was running down the hall i saw Inuyasha talking to Miroku and laughing. That was the last straw, i walk right up to him and..

IUNYASHA POV

"Did you see that she srceamed, her freaken head off." i told Miroku, then she ran by and stop started to walk up to me and said, "Inuyasha great joke now give me a hug." At that moment i knew i went to far she chased me around the school until the bell rang. She pinded me to a corner and whispered into to my ear, "Inuyahsa whats the matter isnt red your color? Dont worry dog boy i wont hurt you, this time." She came really close, then at that moment she kissed me. i was so surprised at what she did all i could think of if to kiss her back, then out of nowhere she stop and walked off.

REGULAR POV

"Kags were have you been, asked songo, I had to beat the living out of Miroku and why are you red? Anyways tell me later, want to come over after school and shop?"

"Of course i do thats the best thing in the world!" Kagome shouted to the whole school! At that moment inuyasha walked by and stared like he saw a ghost.

Hey man what happened, I see she didnt kill you, Miroku asked Inuyasha" "Songo was going to kill me. She saw all that paint and thinks we have something to do with it, what should i tell her?"

Stop talking for a sec, i have to get my mind straight. Inuyasha exclaimed.

He looked over his shoulder and there she was looking like to grestest treasure in red paint ever. He didnt know what was going on but suddenly he felt the need to touch and spoil her. Inuyasha wanted to know why she had kissed him? Did she feel that way? Can he kiss her again?

In Kagomes mind she didnt know why she kissed him, she felt it was so right yet why? She blushed at the reminder of what happen, at that moment she knew she had to make him fall in love with me and then break his heart, to make him feel all the hurt and pain he had caused me over this school year. He better be in store for this trouble.

* * *

**authors note**

**review review thats all if i get enough ill write longer and more exciting chappies!**


	3. boring day at school

inuyasha hid all day from kagome, but he forgot that they had all the same classes together. at that moment kagome walked with a giant basket full of candy and flowers. inuyasha tried to read who it was from but didnt not succed. so he thought to himself, i will just go and ask her about it.

kagome, koga called, i see you gotten my present. its the least i can do after i saw what the mutt did.

oh these were from you? thanks koga i really like it but im kinda alergic to these, kagome exclaimed.

hah u stupid wolf, see she doesnt want them, you tried to kill her what a moron, inuyasha teased.

inuyasha sit your stupid ass down, it was a very nice gesture at least he can show that he likes me, kagome spat.

inuyasha was just about to give kagome a good word or to untill the teacher walked in. okay class settle down, she screamed, today we will be working in partners.

can i work with inuyasha?, screamed kikyo

i rather not work with her!, inuyasha begged

well then you can work with kagome then, and songo with miroku and kikyo and aruna, narku and karu and ayame with koga, she assigened.

KAGOME POV

oh this is so sweet man i will get him so good. i walked right over him with the biggest smile . he only blushed in return, but i know he was thinking about he kiss. then it hit me, time for mind games. ha he's going to hate me so much when he finds out that i'm playing with him. i passed a not to him saying : do you want to come over today? it was so funny when he read it, he blushed so hard i think i was going to cry! he wrote back sure so the day was set, and my mom wasent going to be there today, man was i lucky.

INUYASHA POV

yes yes yes yes yes! a couple more hours and ill be at her house. why am i so damn excited? what the hell is she doing to me. damn she looks so hot in those tight jeans and top, what the hell did i just think that?

REGULAR POV

the bell rang and they went to luch they all sat togther usual until, FOOD FIGHT!!!, some screamed, watch out songo mashed potoes coming your way, kagome said. thanks kagome, inuyasha dont!!! BAM!! inuyasha had hit kagome in the face with a pie. kagome was so mad that she had kicked him and he rolled over in pain. that will teach you for trying my patients, kagome yelled in domanice!

authors note

i know short chappie but the next one is going to be really long!!


	4. home confusion

KAGOME POV

hes almost here, almost here. i hope he hurrys up. man what am i going to do when he gets here? i know something going to happen between us. what am i saying do i want something to happen?

omg he's here. as i went to answer the door, he look so fine. with his wife beater on and some basketball short. my heart jumped out of my body and i felt a feeling like no other.

REGULAR POV

come on in inuyasha, kagome said, this is my room, do you want anything to eat?

no thanks, he replied

kagome then bent over to pick up her book, she knew inuyasha was looking at her ass and boy did she want to jump his bones right now. they quietly stole glances at eacher as there studied. then out of nowhere inuyasha and kagome accidentaly reached for the same pen. they look in to each others eyes blushing and they both felt a feeling like before.

kagome, inuyasha said, why did you kiss me do you really like me?

kagome didnt expect him to ask. as she tried to explain she told him the truth. i dont kno, i think i do like you. only when you dont pull pranks on me. i mean oh gosh inuyasha im sorry if i kissed you. kagome started to cry real tears. she didnt know why she felt that way until she realized she really wanted to be in love with inuyasha.

kagome, inuyasha wispered, i think i like you to. he hugged kagome and held her tight he didnt know what was comeing over him but maybe he was starting to like her. he looked into her eyes and couldent look away. they slowly came closer until they kiss with so much passsion that they had to break away to breath. inuyasha flipped kagome over and started to lick her neck. she moaned his name in passion. inuyasha realized what was going on. he stopped imediatley and grabbed his books, paper, and pens, ran out the house untill he couldnt see her house any more.

INUYASHA POV

what was i doing? i could of real done some damge. she almost let me take her but why. my demon side was comeing out it really want to have and hold her but why? i really have to go take a cold shower and wash this of. i dont know if i can face her tomorrow. i made he moan my name, and i liked it. no i didnt like it i loved it. i didnt want it to end. kagome is so pure but why did she let me continue?

KAGOME POV

why did he run? i really wanted him to continue, but why i thought i was just a plan but no. i actually like him, and this happened. man i really want him so bad right know. maybe he really didnt fell that way about me? i must find out does he really like me or not.


	5. dreams do come true

INUYASHA POV

there she is walking down the hall with her friend songo at that moment, dumb miroku walked up to them and grabbed them both. that made me mad with that lecher. i punched him in his face for touching my kagome. did i just say that? yes! am i talking to myself? yes! okay stop! no you started it! fine just go way!

kagome walked up to me and asked, why did i do that? i just srugged and said, he stole my lunch money.

BRING, saved by the bell. we walked to class and at that moment an idea popped in my head.

KAGOMES POV

jusst because he thinks he can make me fall in love with him doesent mean that i wont get back at him for what he did to me. first the paint, then the food fight, and now he kisses me and runs away! how rude!i just have to fight the urge to jump on him as we speak. oh i got it i will make him prove that he likes me by... by... damn cant think of anything. i guess i will got to class. AHHHHHHHHHHHH, is all i could screamed when someone pulled me into the janitors closet.

RAGULAR POV

hey kagome, inuyasha whispered in to kagome ear. all kagome could do is gasps. she felt hi manhood on her leg. inuyasha what... he kissed her. she wasent expecting this. inuyasha started down her neck makeing her moan inuyasha out of plesure.

inuyasha stop, kagome asked.

why, inuyasha whinned, as he continued to slowly kiss her neck. she didnt want him stop but she had to get him back for yesterday.

inuyasha, kagome started, i love you. inuyasha instantly stopped at what he heard. he couldnt belive his ears. kagome had confessed her love for him.

i love you to kagome, he said deeply as he looked in to her eyes.

inuyasha, she spoke, then why did you run away. you made me feel like i was dirty and wasent worthy of your love. kagome didnt belive she was saying but she hoped inuyasha would.

kagome i was scared, im sorry for makeing you feel that way, inuyasha eclaimed, what can i do to make it up to you?

well..,she started, inuyasha you can first write i love kagome by inuyasha in the gym for the homecoming pep rally, kiss me unexpectly infront of every one, and when you kiss me i want birds a promise ring and the works!

inuyasha had pure shock written on his face after that little conversation.

it's okay if you dont want to prove that you love me inuyasha, she guilted him, i will just have to hope and dream and not try to cry every night.

alright ill do it, inuyasha spat out. he really had his work cut out for him he thought. but no matter what he was going to prove to her that he wants her.

oh one more thing, she said, tell kikyo that you dont want her and that she is the ugliest thing on earth.

the best thing you said all day, inuyasha laugh. inuyasha tried to kiss her untill she opeaned the door and slide out unexpectantly.

bye yahie, kagome chripped as she walked real slow to show off he hips, teaseing him.

that girl has really lost her mind, but i love her, inuyasha panted, now on to makeing plans to make her dream come true.

* * *

**authors note**

**did you like that??????? i know short well i will put more chappies up and make them longer and folks review review review please!!!!!!!(begging with a cup) reviews for an author? anyone?**

**i dont own inuyasha there i said it happy. now give me a break you broke my heart!**


	6. authors note

okay for those who are confused they are in there last year of school 12grade!

POPULAR & RICH PPL

inuyasha(cute captin of football, student president, adn all those good things) lives with sesshomaru!

miroku( allways 2nd to inuyasha in everything)

kikyo(sluttly cheerleader)

koga( nothing really to say just he always comes after miroku)

and there are other ppl i made up

MIDDLE PPL

kagome( are in all the nerdy clubs, but is the hottest girl in school!!!!!, and number 1 in archery club!)

songo(number 1 in gym with females and has the hotts for miroku!)

and other ppl i made up

**ANY MORE QUESTIONS THEN MESSAGE, LEAVE COMMENTS, OR JUST DONT CARE! REMEBER REVIEW!!!! REPEAT REVIEW NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**


	7. explination

man thats the worst, miroku said, when did you and kagome get to gether and how? she has a great imagination. miroku wait for inuyasha to answer, but he knew that he was busy trying to make these things happen.

inuyasha had just 12 hours to put them all together. man was he in trouble. kagome had put him suck a delima, but he was going to do it, no matter what.

WITH KAGOME

you told inuyasha that?, songo asked, is he really going to do it? i will go and get a camra to day, do you want the doubles?

songo thats worg, kagome laughed.

your the one makeing him do it, she debated.

kagome just sighed and told songo, that she is heading home to take a long bath.

INUYASHA POV

man was kagome a thinker. how did she come up with this crazy idea? as i walked into my house, i reslize that im going to lead the pep rally. so the only part i was going to have to worry about is writeing i love kagome by inuyahsa on the school wall. man i was going to get in trouble, i will just blame it on koga or kuro, yea just say they framed me. kagome bet jump for joy after this. i might ass well start makeing phone calls to get the birds, and go to the school tonight to set up.

KAGOME POV

i cant belive hes going to do it. if he simply would of said,thats to much kagome or i cant do that, then i wouldnt have made him embaris himself. i know he is going to have a long night. ha and all i have to do is rest my pretty little head. i kinda of feel bed for the boy, but atlast he shouldnt have dont those things. well i better get some rest. i have a long da ahead of me.


End file.
